The Price of Lies
by Monica Moss
Summary: Sequel to Legacy of Lies. The Fentons must adapt to their new lives, but one of them is not so willing to adapt. Who can help her adjust. DxV, yes that's right, DxV.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, and I do not expect anyone to believe that I own Danny Phantom.

**Thanks to everyone who voted for any sequel, and thanks to anyone who read Legacy of Lies, especially to those who reviewed. *hands out imaginary candy canes* Merry Christmas everyone!**

**The stories stayed tied for months, so finally I had to just pick one I wanted to write. I'm sorry if the sequel you wanted didn't win.  
**

* * *

Jade sat on her bed, opened her diary, and wrote:

Today, I turned sixteen. When I'd imagined my sweet sixteen, I used to picture Dad promising to loosen up on the boys I date, Mom saying I need to go outside to get my present (a shiny black minivan), and Zac being the first one to ask for a ride in my new car. It didn't happen.

It's been a month since Dad and Zac have died. Nothing has been the same without them. I've been missing them. Sometimes, I almost wish that Zac was still around, doing weird stuff with the ceilings, or with my hair.

Mom is no where near close to accepting their deaths. She was mad at Dad when she first found out what he was, but then she started missing him, even though he was a half ghost. She blames herself for their deaths, especially Zac's. I just wish she'd stop thinking about how miserable she is without them, and do something else for once. She's in her small world of grief, not paying attention to much else. She barely remembered my birthday today.

* * *

"Dad! I still can't believe you let yourself get killed!" Zac shouted.

"I'm sorry Zac. I wasn't thinking very clearly. Everyone makes mistakes." Danny replied.

"But look at how it affected Mom!"

"I know. I regret my choice, but I can't take it back."

"Then fix it! Talk to her!"

"Look, Zac, we came into the Spirit Realm at the same time. You know as well as I do that she can't hear us," Danny sighed.

It was true; they could not communicate. The Spirit Realm was not like the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone was simply a place, slightly separated from the Earth. However, the Spirit Realm was in the same spot as the Earth, just in another plane of existence. Residents of the Spirit Realm could hear and see what happened on Earth, but residents of the Earth could not see or hear the Spirit Realm. The thing most different about the Spirit Realm was that all the dead eventually ended up there, not just those that choose to.

Holding back a tear, Danny whispered, "Still, I wish there was something I could do. I want to see Val happy again."


	2. Discontinuation

Discontinuation

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

**I changed Legacy of Lies a little bit. I changed the way Danny dies. He died in a fight now, not at his own hand.**

**Thanks goes to Luiz4200 for reviewing!**

**About the title: It's a discontinuation of . . . well, you'll see. It's not a discontinuation of the story. I'm putting this on because the title made my sister confused.**

**___  
**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GHOST!" cried a citizen, fleeing out of the Amity Park mall's top-floor jewelry store, being chased by the store's cash register, lights, and Technus. "CALL VALERIE FENTON!"

"No, call the Guys in White, they're better," another citizen replied.

"But they suck!" whined citizen one

"They've been better than Valerie Fenton since her family died. Call the Guys in White!" said yet another citizen.

"Why are you arguing about ghost hunters here?" Technus asked. "I thought you were fleeing from me in terror!"

The citizens looked at Technus, then ran off screaming again. Technus laughed, proclaiming, "I love it when I get what I want!"

___

"Hello?" Valerie answered, reluctantly picking up her phone.

"Missus Fenton, it seems there's a situation in the Amity Park Mall. Technus is causing technology-based chaos again."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Valerie snapped.

"Well, you're a ghost hunter. Go catch Technus."

"Call someone else," she said grimly.

"Do you have any idea who this is? This is your boss. If you don't go to the mall and stop Technus right now, you're fired."

"I quit," she replied. "I can't hunt ghosts, not anymore."

"And why not? Valerie, listen to reason. You have a daughter, so you need to work. I'm giving you another chance at your job. All you need to do is go to the mall and stop Technus."

"No, I've given up ghost hunting. Ghost hunting's already lost me too much. It lost me my husband and my son. I can't hunt anymore. I won't do it!"

"I know you're upset about their deaths, but those happened in the past. Get your head back in the present, Fenton. You need this job, so you can take care of your daughter. There is a ghost attacking the Amity Park Mall right now, go stop it!"

"I said, 'I quit'!" Valerie yelled into the phone, hanging up before her former employer could reply.

___

"Oh no!" Danny gasped, "Valerie, what did you just do? You know you need the job, and you loved ghost hunting. What happens when you no longer have the money to take care of Jade? And what happens to all the citizens of Amity Park now that they've lost _both_ their best ghost hunters? Valerie, you _need_ to be ghost hunting."

Danny took some deep breathes and continued. "I can't stand this anymore. I've got to do something to help, but I can't."

Zac floated into the room. Seeing his dad looking stressed, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Your mom . . . " Danny said, "your Mom just quit her job. I don't know how she'll manage things now."


	3. Danny's Monologue

**I'm trying for longer chapters, I hope this length is acceptable.**

**Thanks for your review Luiz4200 - The answer to your question is in this chapter. :)  
**

Disclaimer: I haven't turned into Butch Hartman, who owns Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny's Monologue

"You what?" Jade screamed.

"I said I quit, okay?" Valerie snapped.

"But Mom, why did you do that?"

"Why not? I don't have anything important left to lose."

Jade took it in a way Valerie hadn't thought about. She ran to her bedroom and slammed her door, not believing her mom could say that.

She, Jade, Valerie's only daughter, was not important to her. Her home life had become miserable since the family deaths had happened. Since that was the case, she'd find somewhere else to live. Her mom obviously didn't want her.

* * *

"Are things really bad enough to run away, Jade?" Danny asked his unhearing daughter. "I didn't know that you're _that_ miserable here."

He saw what happened as Jade snuck out in the middle of the night, leaving a note behind.

"If she's running away, I hope she at least goes somewhere where someone can take care of her," Danny speculated. "I don't want her on the streets. I've got to find out where she goes."

"Zac!" Danny called. "I have an assignment for you."'

When Zac didn't show up, Danny followed his daughter himself. Jade ran through the cold streets. She ran until she jumped over a fence that was blocking off an old building with a demolition notice.

"What are you doing? You can't stay by this old building. It's too dangerous!"

Danny watched as Jade struggled to fall asleep on the hard, cold, rough asphalt. But when she finally fell asleep, seeing his sleeping daughter gave him an idea.

"Don't people sometimes see dead loved ones in their dreams? What if that's Nocturne's doing?" he wondered. "Maybe I could make a deal with him, and visit Valerie's dreams."

Danny reasoned, "I mean, I've got to help somehow. Things have been getting out of hand lately."

Frowning, he said to his daughter, "But I've got to have a way of keeping an eye on you, Jade. I want to know if you're safe or not."

A lightbulb switched on in Danny's brain. "I wonder if my old duplicating power still works," he asked himself. "I know I don't have control over visibility and tangibility, but my flying power still works. I guess I've gotta see if my duplicating power works."

He added, "It wouldn't hurt for me to test my other powers as well sometime, just not now."

Danny concentrated, and a moment later there were two of him.

"Perfect!" the original Danny said to the duplicate. "Now for me to go talk to Nocturne! I just hope I can figure out what to offer him. Or maybe I should just be hoping he can see me. None of the other ghosts can."

Danny flew off, leaving his duplicate to watch Jade.

* * *

The note was pinned to the inside of the front door. It was a place where Valerie could find it without trying.

_Mom,_

it said,

_I've run away._

_I'm not going to tell you not_ _to worry, because you won't anyway. I'm not important to you, so why would you worry? I know I'm not important to you. You said so yourself. You said that you don't have anything important left to lose._

_I'm not going to tell to you not to cry, because you won't do that either. You've used up all your tears on Dad and Zac, so you don't have any left for anyone else, especially when they're not important._

_All you do is sit, and mope, and weep, and cry. You don't work. You rarely answer the phone, and you rarely speak to me._

_You look through pictures of them like that will bring them back. You talk to their pictures. You have whole conversations with them!_

_All you care about is them, and their deaths. You're so busy thinking about the dead, that you don't have time for the living._

_I'm sick of being ignored. I'm sick of being unimportant. I need to get out of here! That is why I'm running away._

_I know you won't try to find me._

_Bye,_

_- Jade_

The message shocked Valerie. She'd never expected Jade to run away. But now, she had lost another family member. Only this time, there hadn't been a death. She could get her daughter back.

Everyone who told her that she needed to think about the present, they were right. She'd ignored them, so she'd have to deal with the consequences. She had to do something to fix the situation.

Valerie picked up the phone. She had many calls to make, including calls to her old boss, her father, her in-laws, and one to the Amity Park Police Department.


	4. Nocturne's Night

Disclaimer: How many fans do you know that actually own a TV show?

**Thanks for reading this story!**

**Reply to my reviewer:**

**Luiz4200 - Oh sorry, she doesn't. I hope you enjoy the new chapter anyway.  
**

* * *

Nocturne's Night

Danny glided into Nocturne's new lair in the Ghost Zone.

"So I hear you have a message for your dearly beloved wife? You want to enter into her dreams to talk with her?" Nocturne queried, startling Danny, causing him to jump.

"Yeah. How did you know I was here?" Danny asked.

Nocturne's lips formed into a twisted grin. "I have my way of knowing when someone is at my door."

"Will you help me?" Danny asked.

"It's somewhat usual for people from the Spirit Realm to ask to enter into their loved ones' dreams," Nocturne stated. "I help only select few into the dreams. Why do you think I would help you of all people, the one who ruined my harvest of dream energy?"

"Getting you to help me is going to be difficult," Danny mumbled.

Nocturne chuckled. "I guess that leaves you stuck, because you can't simply overshadow your loved ones to become part of their dreams, like last time."

Sleepwalkers started to move toward Danny. "You're wasting my time," said Nocturne, "so I'll just have my loyal sleepwalkers help you leave. Trust me; they've had experience taking spirits like you out of my lairs."

As Nocturne's minions grabbed Danny's arms, he called, "Wait! I'm willing to negotiate a price."

Nocturne put a sly smile on his face. "That's better. Now then, what do you have to offer me?"

* * *

_That night in Valerie's dreams . . ._

Danny floated into her dream.

He appeared to be in Casper High School's gymnasium, with a stage of mats and rows of chairs on its floor. The freshman band was on stage, with Zac standing and playing a solo.

Danny scanned the audience for Valerie. He found her in the front row, leaning against his dream self's shoulder, and listening to the concert.

Danny walked across the gym floor, headed for the front row. He sat down in a vacant chair next to Valerie.

"Hi Val," he whispered.

Valerie's head turned, and she stopped slouching against Dream Danny. "Danny?" she asked. "Two Dannys? I thought I was only dreaming about the one real Danny."

"You are," Danny replied. "But he's still just a dream. I'm not. I'm the real Danny."

"Really? Okay Danny, it's nice to see you."

Danny was surprised by her quick acceptance of what he'd told her. 'But then again,' he realized. 'This is a dream, all sorts of weird stuff happen in dreams. The dreamer usually just accepts the weird stuff.'

"Valerie, I'm worried about you," he said. "I'm worried about you and Jade. You shouldn't have quit your job, you need the money if you're going to take care of yourself and our daughter. Besides, Amity Park needs you to protect it from harmful ghosts."

He put his arm around her, enjoying the fact that he _could_. She leaned against his shoulder in response.

He continued, "I know you don't like that ghost hunting got Zac and I killed, but that _wasn't_ your fault. That was _my_ fault. I should have told you that I was Phantom. Telling you could've prevented the deaths."

"Do you really think I would've married you, and _stayed_ married to you if I'd known?" Valerie asked.

"Probably not," Danny admitted.

"I got my old job back," Valerie said. "My boss couldn't find anyone willing enough and competent enough to fill my spot."

"You got your job back?"

"Yes, but it took Jade's running away to think that I needed to do it. But I still don't know how to get her back home."

Valerie sobbed into Danny's shoulder.

"Val," he said softly. "You can get her back. She's at the North Mercy Hospital, that crumbling old building that's scheduled for demolition? You can go there, apologize, and get her back."

"Thank you. I'll go there. Oh Danny, I've missed you so much! I'm going miss you and Zac forever. I wish you weren't gone."

"Not forever, Val, you'll see us again. We've been waiting for you. Please don't rush to die just so you can come see us. Could you promise me you'll do your best to live?"

"I promise. I'll take care of what I need to take care of. I've already started."

Danny pulled Valerie into a hug and kissed her. He sighed, "I just hope _I'll_ get to see you again . . . "

A ghostly voice boomed into the dream. "Your time is up, Phantom!"

"Danny, what's going on? What did you mean by that? Who's talking? What's he talking about, what time?"

"My time visiting you in your dream. You've got to wake up, Val. Wake up, or you won't remember any of this."

"Come on out, Phantom. It's time for your helmet."

"Danny! What's going on?"

"I couldn't enter your dream on my own," Danny explained quickly. "I had to get Nocturne to help me, and I payed a price for his assistance. Nocturne is going to harvest my dream energy for as long as he wants. Valerie, I might not wake up to see you again."

"Danny, don't go!" Valerie yelled.

"I said it's time for your dream helmet. I want to start harvesting energy."

"Val, I've got to go," Danny expressed urgently. "Wake up now, before you forget what I told you!"

Valerie was horrified as Danny disappeared in front of her eyes. "Danny, no!" she screamed.

She woke up, sweating.


	5. At Mortality's End

**Thank you Luiz4200 for reviewing! (frowns) Now that Valerie has some sense, there isn't much left of the story. Oh well. :)**

Disclaimer: Before I was born, I did not own Danny Phantom. After my life, I will not own it either. During my lifetime, I never have, and I'm almost certain that I never will have, owned that awesome show.

* * *

At Mortality's End

40 years later

Valerie had lived a fulfilling life. She had been one of Amity Park's best ghost hunters for as long as most could remember, even as she got to be an older woman. Her family life had been something to admire, having been extremely close to her father, her in-laws, and her daughter, Jade.

True, she did go through a taxing time after the deaths of two family members, but once she started recovering, she adjusted to life again. She was still the only one alive who knew that she'd received help from beyond the grave. She never said anything of it, because she preferred not to have her mental health evaluated.

Now dying from cancer she had acquired by fighting a ghostly doctor with power to inflict illness, disease, and other serious medical conditions, she wasn't scared to die.

Currently, Jade was visiting with Valerie's little grand daughter, Kim. Tears hung suspended from Jade's eyelashes.

"Mom," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I never thought you'd . . . I always thought you'd . . . " Jade shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Mom, you're dying. I always thought you'd be around forever, not like Dad and Zac."

"Mommy," Kim asked, "what's 'dying'?"

Jade blushed as she recalled that her daughter was too young to understand death. "Grandma is going away sweetie," she explained mournfully. "We won't see her for the rest of our lives."

"Listen to me, Jade!" Valerie interrupted. "You need to pull yourself together this instant! I won't really be gone, and Zac and your father aren't really gone either. Death isn't the end you know. Live happily, help others, raise Kim into a marvelous woman."

Kim brightened up at the mention of her name, even though she didn't comprehend what her grandmother was talking about.

"Life isn't supposed to be lived miserable after a loved one's death," Valerie stated. "Our souls continue on, and death cannot daunt us forever. Don't waste much time feeling sorry for me when I won't really be gone. And don't think I won't know if you don't get on with your life."

"I'll try, Mom!" Jade vowed.

A nurse slipped into the room. "Visiting hours are over," she informed Jade. "You need to leave your mother now."

"Can I just have a few more minutes?" Jade asked.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's late, and your mother needs her rest."

Jade bit her lip as she walked from the room. Kim leaned over her mother's shoulder and called, "Bye, Grandma!"

Valerie smiled, completely peaceful.

"Bye sweetie," she said to her grandchild. Calling after her daughter, she promised, "Jade! We'll see each other again, just wait and see."

Jade whispered back, "Bye Mom." She went through the door and left Valerie alone.

As Valerie drifted into sleep, she knew something no one else knew about her. She wouldn't be waking up as a mortal human being again . . .

* * *

Valerie opened her eyes and saw her body laying immobile in its deathbed. She turned away from the sight, and contemplated her new state of being. She felt younger, as if she were in her twenties when she died instead of her eighties.

"Mom!" she heard a young voice yell. "Mom! It's me, Zac!"

She turned toward the source of Zac's voice and saw her teenage son rushing toward her. Smiling, she greeted him enthusiastically.

"Zac, my little darling, how I've longed to see you again," she said, feeling as if she were about to weep for joy.

"And Danny? Where is your father?" she asked, about to burst from the happiness inside her.

But as soon as she said it, she remembered the price Danny had paid for coming to help her in her dreams, decades before. All the happiness she felt from her reunion with Zac disappeared to somewhere in the anther part of her mind.

"Dad?" Zac asked sadly. "He's got some sort of helmet on him. It's keeping him asleep, and it won't come off."

"Nocturne," Valerie whispered. "Danny _did_ say he would harvest his dream energy."

"Zac, do you know where Nocturne is?" she asked. "He's the ghost that controls the dream world, and is the one that owns the helmet your father's wearing. I want to ask Nocturne how long he plans on holding him prisoner."

She had that determined look in her eyes, the one that would tell anyone that she wouldn't quit until she got what she wanted.


End file.
